To Live As A Human
by Rvennas
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke seorang bangsawan vampire akhirnya menemukan cara supaya bangsanya tidak perlu lagi hidup dalam bayang-bayang malam, ia memerlukan Hinata, Sang Bulan untuk mencapai tujuannya.
1. Chapter 1

**To Live As A Human**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**: Sasuke Uchiha as Vampire Leader & Hinata Hyuuga 'The Moon'

**Genre: **Fantasy, Romance, & Drama

Pokoknya absurd deh, AU, OOC, don't tell me that I didn't warn ya!

Berharapnya 3 chapter atau kurang beres haha

* * *

Prologue

Gelap menyelimuti seantaro ruangan. Dinginnya tembok berbatu membentuk suatu atmosphere mencekat. Debuman sepasang daun pintu dilapis sihir menggema keras ke setiap sudut.

Perhatianku terpusat pada Sang _Luna_ yang terduduk tidak jauh dari tempatku berpijak.

Ya, _Luna_. Tak percaya dengan apa yang baru kusebut?

Ia bahkan mewarisi iris mata dengan warna senada rembulan. Kelam helai rambutnya menggambarkan gelap malam. Putih kulitnya bak cahaya penguasa waktu pengganti siang. Ia salah satu makhluk nocturnal sama sepertiku.

Siapa? Hinata Hyuuga, —disebut juga _Luna_ dalam Bahasa Latin, atau _Lunar_ yang lebih familiar. Bersurai legam sepinggang yang ia geraikan setiap waktu. Sosoknya bagai melukiskan panther. Urung terlihat Hinata akrab bersosialisasi. Seperti halnya Panther Hitam yang hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi kecuali ketika musim kawin.

Unik 'kan? Ah dia memang sebenarnya tidak memiliki kemampuan berbicara. Hanya bisa mengerang bila kesakitan.

Gadis itu duduk bersimpuh setengah menunduk menyimbolkan satu kepatuhan. Tubuhnya tidak di balut sehelai benangpun. Setiap permukaan kulit polosnya terumbar dengan bebas.

Kakiku melangkah mantap kearahnya. Tepat didepannya. Sedikit demi sedikit wajah ayunya menengadah. Kami sedikit bertukar pandang meskipun matanya menatapku lamat-lamat. Aku bisa merasakan, rasa ragunya.

"Hinata.." Panggilku datar. Manik mataku yang semerah darah dengan pupil terukir terarah tajam menusuk iris rembulannya yang sayu.

Ranum bibirnya tidak merespon sapaan dinginku. Tentunya, karena ia tidak memiliki akses untuk bersuara.

Tangan kekarku terulur menarik salah satu kursi kayu didekatku. Mulutku sedikit meringis teringat sebuah literatur romawi kuno tentang tugas Sang Bulan. Seharusnya ia menemani _Sol_, sosok lain representasi dari Matahari. Melantunkan lagu kuno di hatinya seperti merapal doa untuk membimbing para manusia agar tetap sunyi di waktu malam.

Kini ia justru terperangkap disini. Melayani seorang Uchiha, vampire kasta tertinggi. Aku Sasuke Uchiha, satu-satunya vampire yang berhak menyandang predikat Dracula. Seorang vampire cerdas yang menemukan teknik Sharingan.

Satu tanganku meraih halus tangannya. Menautkan seluruh jemari kami dengan sedikit remasan. Ekspresi Hinata menunjukkan kebingungan dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah berinteraksi dengannya. Ia bisu dan tidak kasat mata oleh mata manusia biasa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bukannya manusia itu entitas tertinggi yang bahkan melampaui derajat dewi atau malaikat?" Tukasku dengan maksud menenangkan rasa cemasnya.

Pandangannya sejenak runtuh, memasang ekspresi berpikir. Dilema pasti menghantuinya. Bertahun-tahun ia dikodratkan sebagai dewi yang terus menerus bekerja memenuhi kodratnya.

Lalu datang seorang Uchiha menawarkan kehidupan baru untuknya; Menjadi setengah manusia dengan mengotori kemurnian darahnya. Aku bertekad mematahkan takdir bahwa vampire hanya bisa hidup di malam hari. Ini sebuah transaksi. Aku harus meminum darah penguasa malam untuk melahirkan gen baru di tubuhku sebagai imbalan penawaran itu. Tujuanku simple saja,

meneruskan keturunan Uchiha yang tidak perlu takut akan matahari lagi!

* * *

Prologue End

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

**To Live As A Human**

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Sasuke Uchiha as Vampire Leader & Hinata Hyuuga 'The Moon'

**Genre**: Fantasy, Romance, & Drama

Taulahhh dikasih Rate M buat apa. Dosa ditanggung sendiri yakk wkwk.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Chapter 1: Making You Mine

Flashback..

Hinata berdiri nelangsa. Tak sedikitpun tubuh polosnya mengigil kedinginan diterpa angin malam. Matanya terpaku pada sebuah tindak kekerasan yang terjadi di gang sempit belahan antar dua gedung pencakar langit. Di larut malam seperti ini kejahatan adalah sesuatu yang lumrah terjadi 'kan?

Apalagi perampokan. Sesuatu yang menurutku umum setelah hidup ratusan tahun lamanya. Jika di generalisir. Apa yang terjadi di 'dunia malam' ini sudah cukup membuatku bosan.

Kakiku tanpa ragu menghampiri tempat yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian Hinata.

"Hentikan perbuatan kalian!" Seruku lantang.

Pasang-pasang mata itu kini tertuju padaku. Tampak semula mereka tersentak kaget, tapi sedetik kemudian memandangku remeh. Yah, logis saja, apa yang ditakutkan dari sosok pria menawan sepertiku oleh segerombolan keparat itu?

"Hhh siapa kau? Mau coba-coba jadi pahlawan ya?" Sahut salah satu dari mereka. Pria kekar yang langkahnya mendahului teman-temannya menyudutkan seorang pelajar tak berdaya.

Aku menarik satu sudut bibirku keatas.

"Sialan. Sombong juga dia." Urat emosi menyembul di kepala pria botak itu.

"Bos. Kelihatannya dia orang kaya. Coba perhatikan jam tangannya." Celetuk seseorang yang lain. Ia mengusap-usap dagunya dengan satu telapak tangan. Sebuah gestur yang mengartikan bahwa aku adalah santapan lezat untuk mereka rampas harta bendanya.

"Benar juga. Berikan jam tanganmu! Aku akan melepas kalian berdua jika kau sukarela memberikan semua benda berhargamu!" Ujar pemimpin para cecunguk itu sembari tertawa renyah. Ia mengacungkan pisau lancipnya padaku.

"Tuan, kumohon. Tolong aku!" Rengek lelaki tidak berguna yang menjadi korban mereka di sudut tempat.

Aku menghela napas singkat. Satu langkah kakiku menjadi pembuka aksiku. Tidak, kali ini tidak perlu ada darah yang kusantap. Aku hanya ingin memamerkan sesuatu. Aku ingin membuat sebuah impresi baik yang ditorehkan wanita itu.

"Tolong jangan mengiba." Satu tinjuan keras sukses menghantam rahang pemimpin mereka. Ia seketika tumbang tak sadarkan diri.

Tidak memberi napas sedikitpun pada mereka. Kakiku kembali dengan gesit mendatangi penjahat yang lain. Gerakan kilat yang kupelajari dari pengalaman bertarung bertahun-tahun lamanya. Tinjuku kembali dihempaskan.

Penjahat-penjahat itu sama sekali tidak bisa membaca pergerakanku hingga mereka terkapar tidak sadarkan diri mengikuti pimpinannya. Jubah mantel hitamku berkibar membelai udara seiring dengan gerakanku.

Sejenak aku diam. Membiarkan mereka yang tersisa melakukan tindakan offensive, menghunuskan pisaunya kearahku, —yang mana bisa kutepis dengan mudah semuanya.

"Hanya segini kemampuan kalian?" Tanyaku dengan decihan kesal. Ini tidak ada bedanya seperti permainan menginjak-injak kecoa. Mereka tidak cukup memberiku perlawanan berarti.

"Bedebah!" Pekik pria berambut merah frustasi. Ia kembali mengayunkan pisaunya.

Ia melakukannya beberapa kali. Jujur aku kagum dengan kegigihannya. Ia berusaha keras sekali untuk menggoreskan luka di permukaan kulitku. Namun itu sia-sia. Pada akhirnya pria itu terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Dengan sigap, aku merampas benda tajam itu dan membuangnya ke sembarang arah.

"Pulanglah kalian. Kuberi kalian satu kesempatan." Ucapku dingin.

Sesaat mereka memandangi rekannya satu sama lain, melempar komunikasi melalui isyarat. Dengan gigi bergemelutuk penuh amarah. Mereka memutuskan untuk mengalah. Menyeret teman mereka yang sudah tak sadarkan diri enyah dari tempat minim penerangan itu.

"Tuan terima kasih sudah menyelamatkanku. Ini. Hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan." Si payah itu justru menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang kertas.

Hampir aku tertawa geli karenanya, "Jangan besar kepala. Aku tidak kesini untuk menolongmu."

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau seorang Dewi juga ternyata senang mengintip."

Wanita itu memutar kepalanya horror. Raut wajahnya seperti berkata 'tidak mungkin ia bisa menyadari kehadiranku'.

Aku terkekeh, mendongkakan daguku menatap langit yang ditaburi bintang, "Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya aku menanti momen ini tiba."

Hinata tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kuucapkan. Ia menoleh ke setiap penjuru tempat, memastikan apakah ada kehadiran manusia lain disekitar kami. Jadi ia masih mengira bahwa aku hanyalah seorang manusia?

"Biar kuperkenalkan diriku, Hinata-sama. Namaku, Uchiha Sasuke. Vampire." Jelasku sambil merapal mantra Mangekyo Sharingan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Aku tidak ingin mangsaku lolos. Tepat sebelum otaknya mencerna segalanya, aku berhasil memperangkap wanita itu dalam genjutsuku.

"A-Apa maumu?"

Sejurus kemudian mata Hinata membulat sempurna, "B-Bagaimana bisa aku bersuara?!"

"Genjutsu."

"I-Ini tidak mungkin. A-Aku tidak pernah mendengar diriku sendiri bersuara. Beginikah suaraku?" Takjub Hinata. Ia terbata-bata karena merinding mendengar suaranya sendiri.

"Kau memang pantas menjadi seorang Dewi dengan suara anggunmu, Hinata-sama." Aku mengulas senyum tipis. Apa yang tidak pernah kulakukan selama 100 tahun terakhir. Ini semua berkat respon positif Hinata.

Beruntung aku bisa memanfaatkan kejadian perampokan tadi seoptimal mungkin. Kalau saja ia tidak melihat aksi heroikku. Ia pasti sudah menghilang secepat cahaya tepat disaat ia tahu aku bisa menyadari kehadirannya.

"M-Maaf err,—Sasuke-san? Bagaimana bisa seorang vampire melihat wujud Dewi? Bahkan iblis pun tidak sanggup melihatku."

Ah. Ia memang memiliki pribadi yang kikuk. Hinata dihadapanku ini persis seperti cerita dongeng leluhur vampire. Hinata, Sang Luna, —tergolong Dewi lemah yang hanya memiliki kemampuan berpindah tempat yang diterpa cahaya bulan. Ia berbeda dengan Nyx yang keras dan perkasa, Dewi yang memiliki andil terciptanya bangsa vampire.

Tujuan kami tercipta adalah memangsa manusia. Menjadikan kami puncak dari rantai makanan. Nyx mewariskan sebagian kekuatannya pada Vlad III yang memiliki kekecewaan besar sama seperti Nyx setelah permaisurinya terjun dari kastil ketika Vlad berperang membela Tuhannya. Tapi itu harus dibayar mahal. Vampire tidak pernah bisa melihat indahnya fajar di pagi hari. Kami di akrabkan dengan dunia malam yang penuh akan sisi gelapnya hidup. Bahkan kematian lebih banyak terjadi malam hari!

"Jawaban yang paling mudah adalah. Kami vampire bukanlah iblis. Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu? Tentu saja ini berkat mataku." Jawabku enteng.

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya. Menuntut jawaban yang lebih detail. Ia tidak mengerti maksudku.

"Kami di ciptakan oleh Dewi Nyx tidak hanya dengan api dan nafsu seperti Tuhan menciptakan iblis. Kami diciptakan dengan memberatkan akalnya. Kami dapat melampaui kekuatan iblis dan manusia. Bukankah begitu cita-cita Nyx yang kecewa kepada Jupiter, penguasa semesta alam?" Aku sendiri terkejut, aku bisa mengucapkan serentetan kata demikian panjangnya.

"L-Lalu apa tujuanmu ingin berbicara denganku?"

Aku menipiskan jarak yang memisahkanku dengan Hinata,

"Aku tidak mau terus menerus hidup dengan jalan seperti ini. Aku sama sepertimu, Hinata-sama. Aku ingin merasakan hangatnya dunia ini." Ungkapku.

"K-Kau tahu apa tentangku?" Hinata mulai menyipit penuh selidik. Setelah jeda, ia melanjutkan, "Vampire adalah makhluk kejam yang suka membunuh manusia!"

"Dan kakakku, Itachi telah membunuh semua vampire yang ada kecuali aku." Aku menyela pernyataannya dengan nada datar.

"E-Eh. K-Kau serius?" Telapak tangan Hinata reflek menutup mulutnya.

"Hinata-sama, kau lah yang mengawasi malamnya dunia. Kau lebih tahu tentang itu daripada aku. Adakah vampire yang tersisa di dunia saat ini? Adakah pembunuhan yang dilakukan vampire dalam 100 tahun terakhir?" Tantangku.

"I-Itu..." Hinata kehabisan kata-kata. Nalarnya pasti sudah membetulkan perkataanku. Karena memang itulah kenyataannya!

Ia terdiam sejenak. Lalu matanya mulai melunak.

"... Apa yang terjadi?"

Aku menarik napas dalam, mencari ketenangan yang berterbangan di udara, jujur lidahku kelu sekali mengungkap kembali cerita ini. Sakit rasanya memutar ulang rekaman memori itu. Kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai, bukan hal mudah untuk diterima.

"Lebih baik mengorbankan apa yang ada demi menyelamatkan masa depan 'kan? Itachi tak ingin keturunan Uchiha terus-menerus menjadi penghuni neraka."

"M-Masa depan?" Hinata membeo.

"Ya. Masa depan anak-anak kita. Izinkan aku melihat fajar, Hinata-sama." Satu jentikan jari sukses melumpuhkan kesadaran Hinata. Genjutsuku telah jauh menariknya ke alam bawah sadar

.

.

.

_Present day.._

_3rd Person Point of View._

Manik mata Hinata menyapu ke seluruh ruangan. Gelap. Kalau saja bukan karena Byakugan, nyaris mustahil ia bisa melihat. Selang sepersekian detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah terkurung dalam sebuah ruangan.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan memorinya, bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di ruangan ini.

Sasuke! Ya pemuda itulah yang bertanggung jawab membawanya kemari. Pemuda itu yang membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia ingat sosok itu sebelum pandangannya kabur dan terlelap.

Sasuke lebih kuat darinya. Ia seorang diri, takkan sanggup memberontak melawannya. Matanya yang semerah darah itu bisa melumpuhkan kesadarannya dengan mudah.

Brakk..! Suara pintu berdecit menandai kedatangannya.

'Kumohon jangan sakiti aku!' Batin Hinata menjerit. Hinata membungkukkan badannya meminta ampunan.

Keheningan sempat tercipta selama beberapa saat. Jantung Hinata yang semula berdegup cepat karena gugup dan takut mulai mereda karena tidak terjadi apapun. Hinata memberanikan diri menatap pemuda di hadapannya.

"Hinata..." Panggil pemuda itu dengan suara baritonnya yang khas.

Pemuda itu dengan lembut dan hati-hati mengaitkan seluruh jemarinya ke jemari Hinata. Vampire itu semestinya makhluk yang dingin. Tapi kenapa sentuhannya terasa hangat?

"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Bukannya manusia itu entitas tertinggi yang bahkan melampaui derajat dewi atau malaikat?"

Manusia, makhluk paling sempurna di muka bumi ini. Hinata hanya sedikit iri, bagaimana mereka bisa merasakan perasaan bahagia dan sedih. Yang Hinata pahami selama ini hanyalah tentang pahala, dosa, dan belas kasih.

"Hinata..." Sasuke mendorong tubuh mungil Hinata. Merebahkan wanita itu diatas ranjang. Napas pemuda itu memburu sensual.

Hinata melirik sekilas dari ekor matanya. Ia tahu benar apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke selanjutnya. Taring yang menjadi trade marknya sebagai vampire mulai menyembul keluar. Belum sempat dirinya memberontak. Mata yang pemuda itu sebut sebagai Sharingan kembali melumpuhkannya, kali ini Sasuke membuat Hinata tak mampu menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

Hinata menahan napasnya. Ia sudah mempasrahkan dirinya. Hinata sudah memprediksi pada akhirnya ia akan berakhir seperti ini.

Sasuke menindih tubuh Hinata. Tanpa di duga, ia mengigit pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Darah mengalir darisana, Sasuke langsung menghisap darahnya sendiri. Ia tidak menelan darah tersebut, melainkan menampungnya di mulutnya.

Sampai akhirnya satu ciuman paksa direnggut pemuda itu dari Hinata. Ciuman pertama bagi Hinata. Jika saja Hinata dapat bersuara. Ia pasti akan terpekik kaget karenanya.

Sasuke mendorong seisi mulutnya dengan lidahnya. Hinata dipaksa menelan darah Sasuke. Lidah mereka akhirnya saling membelit. Menyapa satu sama lain. Entah tersihir oleh mata Sasuke atau bagaimana. Lama kelamaan, Hinata malah menyukai permainan lidah mereka.

Kenyal lidah Sasuke menjelajahi seisi mulut Hinata. Menyentuh langit-langit mulutnya, dan mengabsen setiap gigi Hinata. Suatu kenikmatan yang asing bagi Hinata.

Tubuh Hinata bereaksi saat Sasuke mulai melucuti pakaiannya. Seksi. Lelaki ini tampil sangat jantan dengan tubuh polosnya. Ada sensasi tersendiri ketika kulit mereka saling bergesekkan.

Kulitnya terasa terbakar ketika Sasuke berpindah posisi mengecupi lehernya. Sasuke telah memastikan seluruh darah miliknya tertuang ke kerongkongan Hinata. Sekarang giliran Sasuke yang mencicipi darah Sang Luna.

Hinata mengerang perih ketika sepasang taring itu menancap menembus permukaan kulitnya yang mulus. Ia ingin meronta. Tapi tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan sesuai kehendaknya. Tangannya malah terulur memeluk leher Sasuke. Seakan menerimanya sukarela.

Ini jelas sihir Sasuke.

"Ahhhh...!" Tak elak, sebuah desahan meluncur dari sela-sela bibir Hinata. Hinata tak mampu menahannya lagi. Lidah Sasuke menari-nari diatas luka yang baru saja ia ciptakan di leher jenjang Hinata. Luka itu seketika tertutup secara ajaib.

Nafsu sudah berada di ubun-ubun. Sasuke tidak lantas menghentikkan aksinya usai melakukan ritual pertukaran darah. Lidahnya mengeksplorasi setiap lekuk tubuh Hinata. Termasuk payudaranya yang sekal.

Tangan kekar Sasuke meremas-remas lembut kedua bukit indah itu. Ciuman-ciuman panasnya pun ia layangkan penuh kelembutan. Hinata yang pertama kali menerima perlakuan seperti ini rasanya ingin sekali mengejang. Ia tidak tahan dengan rangsangan yang bertubi-tubi ia terima.

Selain lehernya yang masih menyisakan rasa perih. Tubuhnya merespon nikmat semua perlakuan Sasuke. Apalagi saat Sasuke mengigit mesra perut rata Hinata. Tubuh Hinata reflek melengkung nikmat.

"Ughh.." Mata Hinata yang sayu mencuri pandang kearah dimana Sasuke kini berada. Ia agak terkejut saat mengetahui Sasuke melepas Sharingannya. Tapi ia tetap tak mampu melawan.

Ini sinting

Tiba dibelahan kewanitaan Hinata. Kembali lidah Sasuke membelai paha dalamnya.

'Sasuke... Hhhh..' Erang Hinata dalam batin. Ia tidak menyangka senikmat inikah bercinta itu?

Sekarang Hinata paham mengapa banyak orang mengabaikan ancaman dosa saat melakukan hubungan badan tanpa ikatan pernikahan.

"Kau akan membutuhkan tenaga sampai tubuhmu bermetamofosis sempurna, Hinata." Sasuke menarik dirinya. Lancang sekali lelaki itu. Setelah membuat Hinata jatuh dalam perangkap kenikmatan itu. Sekarang ia menghentikkannya secara sepihak.

Sasuke membersihkan bibirnya dengan lengan dari sisa-sisa saliva yang masih menempel. Setelah jeda, ia melanjutkan,

"Istirahatlah."

.

.

.

Maaf telah menguncimu di ruang gelap, tak ada secuil niatpun menyiksa Sang Dewi. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga supaya ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut padaku. Ia takkan punya kekuatan bila cahaya bulan tak menyentuh tubuhnya.

Hinata tertidur pulas diatas ranjang king sizeku. Ia tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan Dewi kecuali wujud awet mudanya yang abadi. Entah dia masih pantas menyandang sebutan Dewi atau tidak. Aku telah memaksanya menjalani ritual itu. Hinata kini makhluk separuh manusia, vampire, dan Dewi.

Matahari terbit dari ufuk timur membentangkan cahayanya tuk mengusir gelap malam. Cahaya tersebut sayup-sayup menyelimuti tubuh kami dari tirai jendela yang sengaja kuloloskan. Bermaksud menguji kekebalanku.

Mengambil posisi duduk ditepian ranjang, tanganku terulur menyisir surai lembut Hinata. Separuh manusia akan membuat tubuhnya kini menjalani proses metabolisme. Ia jelas akan menerimanya dengan berat.

Aku membuang napas. Membungkukan kepala mencium kening Hinata dalam sekejap.

"Selamat pagi, Hinata-chan. Selamat menikmati hari barumu bersamaku."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-san.." Panggil Hinata lirih. Ia memandangku yang sedang bermandi cahaya matahari. Ah, —bukan lagi menjadi sosok supranatural, Hinata dapat dengan bebas mengeluarkan suara merdunya.

"Hn, sudah bangun?" Netra onyxku menatapnya lembut. Hinata tidak lagi dalam keadaan telanjang, jubah tidur berwarna putih membungkus tubuhnya.

"Sasuke-san. B-Bagaimana aku harus hidup sekarang?" Ia bertanya dengan nada sumbang. Satu tangannya menyentuh lehernya, tempat dimana aku menikmati makan malamku.

Bibirku mengulas senyum sendu. Langkah kakiku bergerak reflek menghampirinya.

"Tidak ada larangan seorang Dewi membebaskan dirinya dari belenggu kehidupan Dewi yang membosankan itu kan?" Aku memasukkan kedua tangan dalam saku celana.

"Err..."

"Aku tahu kau sudah lama bermimpi jadi manusia juga. Kau ingin merasakan bahagia dan sedihnya menjadi mereka." Kataku cukup percaya diri, sudah lama aku mengintai sosoknya dari kejauhan sebelum aku mengeksekusinya semalam. Setidaknya itulah konklusi yang kutangkap dari hasil pengintaianku.

Hinata terdiam. Ia menghindari kontak mata denganku. Sorotnya tertuju pada marmer krem elegan balkon mansion Uchiha. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk, menentang perbuatanku yang sebenarnya dilakukan tanpa persetujuannya.

"Kenapa harus aku yang menjadi incaranmu? Sasuke-san bisa mencari Dewi lain untuk mencapai tujuanmu."

"Karena kau cantik. Cerita tentangmu dalam semua dongeng membuat banyak orang mengagumi kecantikanmu."

"M-Memangnya kenapa kalau aku cantik?" Hinata bertanya gugup. Wajahnya bersemu merah.

"Karena..." Kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung.

Aku mengangkat dagu Hinata. Memaksanya bertukar pandang, sejurus kemudian aku menempelkan bibirku menyentuh lembutnya bibir Hinata yang tipis. Hinata sama sekali tidak melawan. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat.

"... Aku bisa dengan mudah menyukaimu." Sambungku usai melepas ciuman singkat dan manis itu.

"Sasuke!" Jerit Hinata. Wajahnya merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.

Aku terkekeh ringan mendengar protes kecilnya. Mengacak-acak mahkota rambut Hinata tanpa izin.

"Ayo kita lakukan hal-hal yang pernah kau impikan."

_To Be Continue_


End file.
